Universal Wonderland (Universal Virgin Resort)
Universal Wonderland is the third theme park in Universal Virgin Resort, and opened in 2001. Rides Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo * The Grinch's Adventure Starring Benedict Cumberbatch Camp Snoopy * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers VeggieTales Movie Lot * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junior sized roller coaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * VeggieCoaster- A steel enclosed family launched roller coaster inspired by VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City. * Christian Heroes - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Christian music artists. ABC Kids Play Park * Go Country! - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on country music artists. 123 Sesame Street * Spaghetti Space Chase Lazy Town * Lazy Town MusiCoaster - An steel enclosed family launched roller coaster focusing on Lazy Town songs. * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. * The Great Lazy Town Season 4 Ride Pocoyo World * La Gran Fiesta de Pocoyo - A live musical show based on the film with the same name. * Pocoyo Race * Vamoosh Ride LeapFrog Learning World * Letter Factory Experience * Talking Words Factory Experience * Math Circus Experience * Complex Words Complex Experience * Storybook Factory Experience * A Tad of Christmas - A dark ride based on the 2007 video with the same name. * The Great Adventure Ride with Edison - An ATS Systems dark ride based Let's Go to School, Math Adventure to the Moon, The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park, and Numbers Ahoy!. * Sing and Learn with Us! - A live musical show based on the 2011 video with the same name. * Phonics Farm Experience * Number Land Experience * Shapeville Park Experience * Museum of Opposite Words Experience * Letter Factory Adventures - A motion-based dark ride based on The Letter Machine Rescue Team, Counting on Lemonade, Amazing Word Explorers, and The Great Shape Mystery. Equestria * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony - a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Guests must be at least 40' inches tall to ride * Journey Through Seaquestria - a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. Guests must be at least 42' inches tall to ride. * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster * Quibble Pants' New Thrilling Adventure - A motion-based trackless dark ride themed to Quibble Pants. Map info: Help Quibble Pants find his missing sunflower stolen by Discord in an accident. Monster High * Untitled Monster High-themed ride Ever After High * Untitled Ever After high-themed ride Barbie Land * Untitled Barbie-themed ride Winx Club * Winx Planet Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks